Harry potter and the Fatal Aquaintence
by Bunni1
Summary: WOOOOOOOOO Just read
1. Default Chapter

*Chapter one- Bunnie Starz~*  
  
Bunnie was writing in here diary, nothing really had happened that day but she felt like that was the only thing to do. Bunnie had been very lonely this summer. Most of her friends from school lived out-of-state and her friend that lived just down the street was visiting in Germany for the month. Her father was the president of Magic in America and he was very busy, he would never allow her to visit California or Virginia where her friends were meeting. 'He's too over protective! I hate it!' she wrote. Her fathers forced her everyday to do her summer-work and study. Every day she would say-  
  
"The POINT of Summer break is to get AWAY from school not get better at it" And every day her father would reply-  
  
" If the daughter of the president fails her Fifth year what would they think? They would think how is President Starz going to take care of all magical business if he can't help his child pass!"  
  
So Bunnie would end up studying letting her mind wander of course, but pretending to study anyway. Her little sister Trista was getting quite annoying pestering her with questions about the first year and what it was going to be like. All she would reply is "Shut your trap I'll be there to help you!" Little did she know that she would not be going back to Greenfeilds School this year.?  
  
Chapter two-Harry's best present  
  
"Up.Get UP" Aunt Petunia screamed at him through the door  
  
"Okay I'm U-up-p-p" Harry said failing to stifle a yawn.  
  
The night before had been Harry's birthday. Obviously the Dursley's didn't pay attention to it at all, but his friends didn't forget! Last night Hedwig, Harry's owl, had returned to Harry with a huge package from Sirius. In opening it Harry found A great set of wizard's chess and a strategy book. "Ha with this I will become better than Ron!" he had commented. In the letter that came with it Sirius wrote, 'I tried buy the best one. most people won't sell to dogs though.'  
  
One of Harry's best friends, Hermione, whose parents were dentists, gave him wizard toothpaste that has the taste of a chocolate frog. ' I know how much you like chocolate frogs Harry! Happy Birthday! Oh and try it out right away! You see little frogs if you look close enough!'  
  
Harry's other best friend Ron gave him two hats, one was a Chudley cannon and the other was the American Armadillos ' I hear that they may be the ones in the world cup this year! Can't wait to see you there' he wrote. Right away Harry wrote back letters to Ron, Hermione, and Sirius. It was really early in the morning when he finally went to sleep so it was hard to wake up.  
  
When Harry got downstairs the first thing he heard was his Uncle Vernon.  
  
"What time are those. those People coming to pick you up?" Harry had totally forgot about Hermione's parents coming to pick him up and his heart gave a leap.  
  
"Oh they are coming at 10:00 Uncle Vernon." He replied  
  
"10:00? Well, I hope that they won't be barging through our fireplace like those um. Weasels." "It was Weasleys Uncle Vernon. No don't worry they are Muggles like you and- "  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL YOUR AUNT AND I?! MUGGLES! WE DO NOT USE THAT WORD IN MY HOME!! I DON"T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT WORD MEANS!"  
  
" I'm sorry Uncle Vernon it means that your non magi- I mean it means that you're well normal," he said hurriedly wishing Hermione would hurry up  
  
"Normal" said Harry's uncle "Yes that's the word you should use. Why are there even wizards? Why don't they just chuck the magic out the window?! We don't need it we've been fine! Those stupid-" he was interrupted by knocking at the door. Relieved Harry went to go answer the door.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione said beaming "Missed you!"  
  
"Missed you too Hermione! Thank you for the toothpaste!" said Harry grinning.  
  
"Nice to see you Harry, we hear a lot about you and Ron over the summer!" Said Hermione's Mother.  
  
"This is my Uncle Vernon, my Aunt Petunia, and this is Dudley." He said trying not to laugh, Dudley had his hands over his mouth he was afraid of another ton-tongue toffee and didn't even want Hermione to think about putting a charm on him.  
  
"Well get your stuff and get out boy!" Yelled his uncle, watching Hermione looking at Dudley.  
  
"Nice people eh?" Harry joked  
  
"Oh yes, quite"  
  
The ride to the Wesley's was quite long. Harry and Hermione Chatted about the charms and hexes that they thought they might be learning this year. Harry was quite exited to see who the new DADA teacher would be; so far they had been very interesting! Harry was a little bit afraid to go back to the Dursley's after what had happened at his last year at Hogwarts because of Lord Voldemort, but so far nothing had happened so he wasn't scared yet. On the way to Ron's house he got many compliments on his teeth by Hermione's parents. "Maybe this summer will be much better." He said out loud. 


	2. Chapters 3 and 4

Chapter 3- yearly Greenfeilds letter  
  
"What do you mean I'm expelled?!" Bunnie yelled at Headmistress Trendia. Professor Trendia opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a tapping sound.  
  
"What why. oh." Bunnie had just woken up from her nap, she had fallen asleep doing her Charms Summer-workbook. Bunnie walked over to her window and opened it; a white owl swooped down to give her a letter. The owl stopped at her desk.  
  
"Mom! Our Greenfeilds letters!" She yelled. Her sister Trista came into her room grabbing for her letter. Bunnie opened the letter and gasped dramatically  
  
"Oh MOTHER! It seems that Trist is a . a . a SQUIB!!!!!" Bunnie screamed.  
  
"Give me my letter Bunnie, NOW" she said Dangerously.  
  
"FINE goodness, and I was going to give you something too.,"Bunnie said.  
  
"Whatever!" Trista opened her letter and seemed very pleased. Bunnie opened her letter also it seemed a bit different then Trista's the paper inside was Parchment, not just regular paper. She looked at the paper and squealed with exitement and showed the letter to her mom.  
  
"MOM LOOK LOOK!! You know how dad said that they were doing something new this year?! Well look this!" Bunnie showed her mom the letter, she was so exited. The letter said,  
  
Dear Bunnie Starz, This year we are trying to do something new with our students we would like to do foreign exchange students. We are pleased to inform you that you and 11 other off your peers have been chosen to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please Reply with a signed note saying that you agree to stay the whole year and that you will follow the rules (included in envelope). You must meet with your peers at the American Airlines at 7:00 on September the 1st. See you in September,  
  
Professor M. Mcgonagall  
  
Students entering Greenfeilds  
  
Brandon Nein-year two  
  
Neison Naviga-year two  
  
Taylor Michelle Rogers -year Three  
  
Michael York-year four  
  
Ginny Wesley-year Four  
  
Seamus Finnigin- year Five  
  
Susan Bones- year Five  
  
Howie Heares- year six  
  
Carl Brandson- Year Six  
  
Betty Dillard-Year 7  
  
Garth Tries- Year 7  
  
Students entering Hogwarts  
  
Michel Grande- Year two  
  
Mia Grash- year two  
  
Brandon Greece- year two  
  
Dominique Leon- year three  
  
Mason Grays- year three  
  
Cathy Mesh- year three  
  
Kim Lillard- Year four  
  
Marci Lee-Year Four  
  
Ina Sheanna- year four  
  
Bunnie Starz- year five  
  
Iris Gars- year five  
  
Joey Linkin- year five  
  
Justin Toos-year six-prefect  
  
Michelle Tin- Year six  
  
Jason MacArthur- Year six prefect  
  
Jakob Caliber-Year Seven-prefect  
  
Christina Wells- Year Seven-Prefect  
  
Stacey Bonds- year Seven  
  
  
  
"Oh that's great! That means that you'll be able to see other students!" said her mom  
  
"NO MOM" said Trista "You CAN'T let her go!"  
  
"Why not?" Her mom questioned  
  
"She said she would be there! TO HELP ME!"  
  
"Shut your trap, Trista, I did it by myself!" Bunnie yelled  
  
"There's no reason she can't go! You'd better reply Bunnie or that owl will leave you!" Bunnie was so happy that she just about floated to the owl. She gave the letter to it and it flew away.  
  
There were three other letters in the envelope; one of them was a list of the supplies that she needed for Hogwarts. The letter said at the top to get the Hogwarts uniform and 1 set of her old uniform. She guessed that she would have to wear her old one on the first day but she didn't care! She didn't have to see her dad all year! She wouldn't have to see her sister all year! That's what really made her happy!  
  
The next page was a list of rules for Hogwarts, most of them were the same as Greenfeilds rules except for one thing they could bring Exploding Snap Cards! Some of the objects they weren't allowed to bring she had never heard before. At the bottom of the list at rule 500 (she skipped a few) her heart sank. No pets besides Cats, toads, or rats.  
  
"What?!" She almost yelled. "They are ALLOWED to have owls? Cool!"  
  
"That's NO FAIR!" her sister yelled in her ear.  
  
"But that means I can't bring Jimmy!" Bunnie said with tears in her eyes. Jimmy was her pet miniature dragon. Jimmy crawled up her back when she said his name. Miniature dragons don't get any bigger than your fist and they don't shoot fire. They are very tame. At the bottom of the rule it said exception- Navaho students  
  
"Oh phew." said Bunnie.  
  
Bunnie had no idea what the next letter could be. She unfolded it and read it. It was a permission slip. She had her mom sign it and packed it away with her stuff. She looked at all her letters and then read the names at the bottom of the first letter. She was getting so exited, Only a month left! When she re-read the names again she saw someone on the list she knew. Iris! Iris was going to! Bunnie was so exited to get to Hogwarts that she barely slept that night.  
  
Chapter 4- Hogwarts letter  
  
"It gets thicker every year doesn't it!" Exclaimed Ron while examining his Hogwarts letter.  
  
"So far it has." Said Hermione  
  
"Hey guys open your letter look foreign exchange students!" Harry said examining the first letter.  
  
"Ginny! You're going to America for the year!" Ron yelled  
  
"I know. I don't want to . but I do want to!" she said seeing the surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Well you better reply, soon!" Said Mrs. Wesley. "That's so exiting! I heard that the American President of Magic's daughter is coming. I'm not sure who it is though."  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hey Look we are voting for quidditch captain! Look Harry, you're a candidate!" Said Ron Excitedly.  
  
"Ugh. I don't want to be quidditch captain, Fred, vote for George, NOT me, and George vote for Fred. If I am quidditch captain I'm going to die!" said Harry  
  
"I hear you get to use the prefect Bathroom." Said Fred.  
  
"What? Oh then yes vote for me!" Said Harry. Everyone laughed.  
  
"When are we going to Diagon Alley?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"As soon as you all eat lunch." Mrs. Weasel replied. All of a sudden there were sandwiches all around the table.  
  
"Your Mum's great!" Said Harry, his mouth full of sandwich  
  
Chapter 4- Vertic Alley~  
  
"Mom this is so exiting! I can't believe I get to go to Hogwarts! I heard it's a really good school! Well we better go get our books Trista," Said Bunnie in a rush.  
  
"See you in a bit meet me at Cothrine's at Twelve Thirty ok?" Said her Mother  
  
"I can't believe first years aren't allowed to go to Hogwarts!" Said Trista.  
  
"Well I guess it's because you have to get used to Greenfeilds before you can go anywhere else."  
  
"Whatever."Trista said.  
  
When they reached 'The Young Fashions' they saw Iris and her little sister Genie, who was Trista's friend. Trista ran over to Genie and hugged her but looked at Iris and ignored her.  
  
"Iris! Oh my gosh aren't you EXITED? We are going to England! ENGLAND!" she was yelling so loud that everyone in the store was looking at her.  
  
"I know Bunnie, and we don't have to be around THEM." she said motioning towards Genie and Trista. "The BABIES!" She said teasingly. The 'babies' was a nickname that they got when they were little and when Iris and Trista were allowed to ride brooms. You were considered a 'baby' if you were fewer than four when they were that old.  
  
"Excuse me, are you here for new uniforms?" Said a Squeaky voice.  
  
"Yes sir, The 'babies' over there are first years and we are fifth years this year." Said Iris.  
  
"Thank you very much, you both will be needing 5 outfits am I right?" Said the squeaky voice  
  
"No Iris and I are going to Hogwarts for the year so we only need 1 uniform for Green fields." Said Bunnie.  
  
"Oh," Said the squeaky voice obviously disappointed "We don't carry Hogwarts Uniforms here. You will have to use a portkey in the back to get those Uniforms. Let's measure you for the Greenfield uniforms first." The Squeaky voice pulled out a tape measurer and it started to measure both of them.  
  
"This year I think the cloaks are powder blue!" Said Iris.  
  
"Oh really" said Bunnie "last year the fifth years had red!"  
  
"Well Powder blue is much better anyway," said Iris "The Babies have dark blue I think"  
  
They chatted about how different they thought Hogwarts would be and how much work they thought they would have to do. Finally the measuring tape dropped and they went to go find Squeaky Voice.  
  
When they found Squeaky they went to go find the Portkey room. They had to take Trista and Genie with them because of their parent's but they thought they would have a good time anyway. When they found the right Portkeys they all touched it at the same time. When the pulling stopped they found themselves standing in a circular room. In one corner they saw a girl with rather bushy hair being measured by a tall stout man.  
  
"Excuse me sir? Um we just came from 'The Young Fashions' and we were wondering where we should go." Said Bunnie.  
  
"Are you all going to be exchange students?" Said the tall man. He had a British accent.  
  
"Are we in England?!" Said Trista excitedly.  
  
"Yes! I am Mr. Kruel, did Mr. Classtappa give you your measurements?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah here they are um what time should we pick them up?" asked Iris.  
  
"Ah, they're done, see that's the fast way isn't it, Mr. Classtappa does it the old fashioned way. Very slow I think, just try these on and they should be right." He said. They tried on their clothes and sure enough they fit just right.  
  
"They're black!" Said Iris a bit surprised.  
  
"I like it!" Said Bunnie.  
  
"We don't, most of us don't any way." Said a young British girl.  
  
"Oh hello, I'm Bunnie Starz! What's Hogwarts like is it neat?"  
  
"Are you, the presidents daughter?"  
  
"I love your accent!" Said Iris trying to copy it. "Ha I think I'll just stick with my way of speaking!"  
  
"Well I can't exactly tell you what it's like you'll just have to see it yourselves! I'm Hermione Granger, Well see you on the Train! Goodbye!" Said Hermione.  
  
"I'm so exited!" Iris and Bunnie yelled together. They paid Mr. Kruel and left by portkey. 


	3. chapters 5 and 6 and 7 and 8

Chapter 5- Diagon Alley~  
  
"Hey Harry, Ron, guess what I just saw? Two Americans! They sound really nice I hope that they are in Gryfinndor!" Said Hermione a little exited.  
  
"That's pretty cool" said Harry looking a little disappointed.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" said Hermione  
  
"Well I just realized that a whole new flock of people are going to be staring at my scar all the time. heh.great not."Said Harry. Chapter 6- August  
  
August went by very quickly. Bunnie and Iris spent the night at each other's house every night. They were reading books about Hogwarts to each other. The one book they liked was called 'Hogwarts; A History' They thought that there were a lot of enchantments on the school, more than they had ever thought possible. They learned that there were many ghosts inside the walls of Hogwarts and that there is one that will play tricks on you. They got very worried at this and tried to stop thinking about it.  
  
Hermione was also thinking about Hogwarts, but for different reason. For the past four years they have gotten into danger because of Harry. Now she was wondering if having the new students come in was a good idea or not. She even thought that Bunnie might be bringing danger by being the president's daughter.  
  
The days Rolled by very slowly for all three of them Genie and Trista didn't seem to notice and neither did Harry or Ron. They had gotten very exited about the World cup Even though it was over. Hermione was glad that the Armadillos won but wouldn't say so in front of Ron.  
  
"Those Stupid Americans. I think it was fixed I think they paid the referee money so that they would win. It was fixed. Fixed."  
  
Finally when September was two days away Bunnie and Iris started going through their trunks and bags making sure they had everything. They were so worried about what the Hogwarts students were thinking of them that they were forgetting everything that they needed to find. "Where's my Blue Cloak? Iris you're sitting on it! What if they make fun of our uniforms? What if they make fun of our accents? Where did I put my black scrunchie? Oh yes, in my bag." Said Bunnie sounding sort of scared but excited.  
  
"Hey lets paint our nails for school. There's nothing else to do." Said Iris.  
  
"I heard that they have houses at their school too. I hope I'm in the best one! I hope I can try out for seeker! I'm so exited!" Bunnie screamed  
  
"I hope were in the same house." Whispered Iris. At this moment Bunnie had just realized that they might not be. She was very worried about it but tried to hide it.  
  
"Oh don't worry we will be."  
  
"Oh Timmy! Don't worry your going too!" Said Iris to the little Blue Dragon.  
  
"Why is Timmy getting so fat?" Asked Traits.  
  
"He's always been like that." Bunnie said rudely. "At least I think so."  
  
"Are you bringing Marci?" Genie asked about her fish.  
  
"I'm not sure, I want to bring Minnie but Marci does want to go." Said Iris.  
  
"You'd better bring Minnie, she's not as loud." Said Bunnie.  
  
"Um, Mom? Why do we need Parchment and Quills at Hogwarts? Why can't we just use pens and pencils?" She asked.  
  
"Hogwarts is very old fashion for more than a thousand years they have hardly changed a thing, now hurry up with packing you need to eat!" Bunnie's Mom called as she walked out of the room.  
  
The day before Septtember 1st Hermione was reading a letter from her parents. Most of the letter were reminders for the school year. Things like 'Don't over work yourself', 'Send us a letter every week', 'Don't worry about your O.W.L.S you have a 110% in every class!' and most importantly, 'Don't Do ANYTHING with your teeth!' That made Hermione smile, the last year at Hogwarts had been great she totally improved how people thought of her.  
  
Harry in the corner of the room was working on the last ten inches to his Charms essay. As he looked over it he realized that his writing at the end was much larger than the writing at the bottom.  
  
"Really Harry if you had started before this morning you would have been done already!" Said Hermione.  
  
"So he should do it all in the first week like you?" Asked Ron  
  
"No I'm just saying, oh just get out of my face!" She said Playfully.  
  
"and, I'm.. Done!" Exclaimed harry throwing down his quill.  
  
"See Hermione? Beautiful!" Said Ginny showing Hermione her Deep Red outfit.  
  
"Oh wow that's the uniform? It's really pretty!" Said Hermione "But I thought they were blue."  
  
"They have a different color for every year! It's so cool," She replied.  
  
"I can't wait to get going to Hogwarts this year" Said Hermione  
  
"Well I'm glad I'm going to Greenfeilds!" Said Ginny "It'll be great to get away from stinky old Hogwarts!" Exclaimed Ginny.  
  
"Well we better get all our stuff packed." Said Harry  
  
"Oh and Ron, Fred and I have a gift for you," Said George.  
  
"Sure what ever!" Said Ron  
  
"No we are serious! Open this" Ron took the box and opened it, inside the box was a new set of Dress robes. Really nice ones too Harry thought beaming up at Fred and George.  
  
"Wow Guys thanks! Why did you buy this for me?" asked Ron surprised  
  
"I dunno but just pack It with your stuff!" Fred said obviously pleased  
  
"Thank you so much Harry" George whispered. "Ron was really mad at us before so thanks for the idea."  
  
Harry was really glad that he had given Fred and George his money from the triwizarding tournament because of the look on Ron's face. Harry could feel that this year at Hogwarts Was going to be the best year yet.  
  
Chapter 7-American Airlines  
  
  
  
"Miss you!" Said Bunnie to her Mom and Dad. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye Trista!" Bunnie said Walking off to find Joey Linkin her friend who was in sixth Year.  
  
"Whatever." Trista said back. When Bunnie looked back she saw that Trista was sobbing. She thought that funny because of the way she had been treating her this week!  
  
When Bunnie boarded the plane she saw that it was packed with muggles. All the muggles were staring at them when they got on the plane. She saw someone walking towards the bathroom door holding a cage.  
  
"Joey, why do I have a feeling we are on the wrong plane?" Asked Bunnie.  
  
"Maybe because its packed with muggles?" He suggested  
  
"I wasn't really expecting an answer!" she giggled. At that same moment the guy by the bathroom door walked straight through it.  
  
"Oh Clever!" Bunnie exclaimed as she and Joey walked through the door.  
  
It took Bunnie a few minutes to find Iris. There were only about 12 people on the plane but the plane was rather large for only 12 people every 2 seats had there own tables! Iris and Bunnie let their pets out of their cages so that they could stretch out. Iris had finally decided to bring Minnie. When Bunnie opened her cage Jimmy went out but then went back in.  
  
"That's odd," said Bunnie. "Usually he can't stay in his cage." When Bunnie peered into the cage, she gasped.  
  
"Iris Look! Eggs!" She was right there were six golden eggs in the cage. Iris got really exited.  
  
"Oh they are so tiny. Wait a minute if you have six eggs then you'll have six dragons! What are you going to do with six dragons!" Iris yelled.  
  
"Shhh! Bunnie said. "No one can know Iris or they will all ask for one!"  
  
"But wait Bunnie, that means that Jimmy is a girl! You have to choose a name for her!" Iris whispered.  
  
"Hey Bunnie, We'll be getting to the station soon so you need to put Jimmy away!" Joey said to her.  
  
"~Platform nine and three quarters~  
  
"Bye mum," Ron said to his mom as they reached the Barrier.  
  
"Bye Ronald, have a good year, take care, write me, and Study for your owls!" she yelled back as she was being pushed back by muggles in a hurry.  
  
"Um excuse us, I'm Bunnie and this is Iris. Could you help us find platform nine and three quarters, we just arrived from the plane." Said Bunnie to Harry and Ron.  
  
"Oh hey, Hermione, didn't recognize you!" Said Iris "these your friends?"  
  
"Yeah this is Harry, and this is Ron." Said Hermione.  
  
"Do I know you?" Asked Bunnie.  
  
"No I don't think so." Said Harry  
  
"Hmm.. that's odd, were you in the shop with Hermione?"  
  
"Nope" Harry replied  
  
"This is so exiting we get to see Hogwarts!" Said Bunnie.  
  
"It's not that great" Said Ron raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Guys we better get going or it's going to leave without us!" Said Harry.  
  
When they got on the train they found an empty compartment to sit in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione on one side, and Iris and Bunnie on the other. They were chatting about Hogwarts and about Greenfeilds.  
  
"Today we got to the station bye Airplane," Said Iris. "We heard that half of you don't even know what they are!"  
  
"An Airplane? My dad goes on and on about how interesting they are and what great kinds of electricity go on in there. But I've never seen a wizard plane before." Said Ron.  
  
"Well I had never seen a Wizard train before." Said Iris smiling, she was getting to like him a little bit.  
  
"We read a book about Hogwarts to see if we could see what it looked like, but there were no pictures of it, we read about the houses and the teachers and the enchantments they use! It was called Hogwarts; a History. Dreadfully long but really good!" Said Bunnie. Hermione's face lit up when she heard this.  
  
"See Ron they read it too I'm obviously not the only one!"  
  
"I'm so glad to be going this year, my sister was going to come!" Iris said.  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so exited! My dad can't keep an eye on me now!" Said Bunnie instantly regretting it. "Who's your dad?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Well he's err." Said Bunnie. "Just don't tell anyone, my dad's the pres."  
  
"Oh that's cool." Said Ron, now he knew two very famous people "Why don't you want people to know?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Because people like stare at me and make up rumors and are jealous and all this stuff just because I'm related to him! One girl even asked for a picture of me by owl!" She said blushing  
  
"I know how that is!" Said Harry much happier now "Every one gawks at my scar when they first meet me."  
  
"What scar?" Said Iris. Harry lifted his bangs to show his scar  
  
"Oh, Harry Potter?" Asked Bunnie.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said.  
  
"That's pretty cool" Bunnie said not seeming to excited about it because she knew how it felt to be stared at by people she didn't know.  
  
"So what do you think about the other people you've met?" Asked Harry trying to break the silence.  
  
"I haven't met anyone else yet, I met Hermione in a store once but that's it." Said Iris.  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts they heard an unfamiliar voice call out "First Years this way First years and Greenfeilds students this way:" A Woman was standing by the lake calling it out.  
  
"Well I hope to see you in Gryfindor," Ron said to Iris.  
  
"Ok bye!" Bunnie said to Hermione and Harry.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Fred, Ron and George all were in the same horseless carriage together.  
  
"We meet to really cool guys from Greenfeilds on the express," Said George  
  
"They said that they would be trying out for reserve seekers!" Fred said.  
  
Finally the Horseless Carriages stopped. Harry peered over the grounds and saw the boats floating across the lake to Hogwarts 


	4. chapters 9 and 10 and 11

The Sorting Hat  
  
"And finally, Bunnie Starz!" Bunnie walked up to the stool she was very nervous. She had no clue to what house she was to be in. She didn't know if she wanted Gryfindor with her new friends or Ravenclaw with Iris  
  
"Hmm.." The hat said when Mcgonagall put the sorting hat onto Bunnie's head. "A mind like your fathers. Strong, Determined, more brave though, more Daring. Even look like Tom also. Well we can't put you in his house can we?" Bunnie was wondering what he meant by Tom because her father's name was Joseph. She was also wondering what he meant by being in one of the houses because her father went to Greenfeilds.  
  
"Gryfindor!" The hat yelled suddenly. Bunnie jumped off of the stool and placed the hat back on it she was stuck between squealing with happiness or being sad. So she just smiled.  
  
"Good job Bunnie!" Squealed Hermione.  
  
"Well done!" Said Ron  
  
"Thanks!" She replied scanning the crowd for Iris. She opened her mouth to speak but was interupted by a wizard standing at the staff table.  
  
"I have a word for you all. Froggwiggles!" As soon as he said that food filled on every ones plate. Bunnie looked down at her plate and then looked at everyone else's.  
  
"How did they know?" asked Bunnie, accidentaly out loud.  
  
"Know what?" Said Ron his mouth full of chicken. Bunnie wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"I'm a vegetarian! There's no meat on my plate!" Said Bunnie happily.  
  
"They work them to the bone, they do!  
  
"Work what to the bone?" Asked Bunnie almost dreading the answer after getting looks from Ron and Harry.  
  
"The house-elves of course!" said Hermione  
  
"Oh we have those at our school." Said Bunnie almost bored  
  
"What?! It's slavery! That's what it is!" Said Hermione  
  
"No not really at least not in USA, my mom tried to get them to go free, they even had a vote for it, House elves won the vote, but none wanted to be freed!" Said Bunnie, obviously knowing to much about house elves to be interested.  
  
"Oh," Said Hermione realizing finally that there was no hope for the house elves.  
  
When everyone was done eating and the plates had been cleared Dumbledore got up to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts everyone!" Said Dumbledore. "This year should be rather fun for the lot of you! This year we will be having several balls for both Hogwarts and Greenfeilds. There will be 9 balls. The first one will be here, at Hogwarts. The students in Moonbeam and Thunderbolt houses will join us for the First ball. The houses Ravenclaw and Slytherin will go to the second Ball at Greenfeilds, and so on! The last two balls will be for both schools at all houses" Excitement was building up through the room and everyone was looking rather happy at the news of the balls. "Still I must say that the Forest is forbidden to all students.  
  
"Prefects lead the first years to your houses and everyone have a good sleep!" Dumbledore turned to talk to the lavender haired teacher. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Bunnie waited untill the hall was almost clear before they left.  
  
The Portrait Hole  
  
Harry and Ron walked ahead while Hermione and Bunnie chatted behind them.  
  
"So do you like her then?" asked Ron to Harry  
  
"I don't know she seems familiar, she is cute though, and I love her accent." Said Harry. "You know that it was obvious that you like Iris."  
  
"Was it really?" Ron asked as his ears went red. "I do like her though..." Harry looked back at Bunnie. He couldn't remember where he had seen her before but in the back of his mind he knew that her knew her.  
  
"Have you heard from Snuffles?" asked Ron quietly as they both skipped the trick step.  
  
"Not sience my Birthday." Said Harry. As soon as he said that they heard a loud 'plopping' sound and then a lot of giggling.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Said Hermione "Trick step, forgot to warn you!"  
  
"That's okay" Said Bunnie "I'll probobly trip on that every time the whole year!" Harry helped Bunnie out from the step when she slipped a little. Harry and Bunnie fell on the steps laughing.  
  
"Sorry!" said Bunnie, embarassed "I'm so clutzy!" Bunnie helped Harry up and they walked down the hall together.  
  
Finally they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" the painting asked.  
  
"Wheezing wizbies," Said Hermione.  
  
"Well goodnight then," Said the Fat Lady.  
  
They walked through the portrait hole to get to the common room  
  
The Dream  
  
After they had the introduction of the common room by one of the prefects, Hermione and Bunnie walked up to the dormitory. The dormitory was very pretty to Bunnie who had had her own dormitory the previous year. She thought it would be more fun with more girls. In the dormitory were other girls, Pravati Patil was talking to her non-stop about divination with Lavender Brown. The other girls were whispering about her behind her back. Even though she couldn't hear them, she was listening in. She did not know how but she was.  
  
"I heard that she and Harry Potter are already going out!" Said one girl  
  
"I heard that too! I also heard that Hermione is really jealous of her and is going to get back at her!" Said the other.  
  
Bunnie was getting rather scared. She didn't know how she was hearing this, but she was! Hermione mad at her? She knew she would have to ask her.  
  
"Hermione?" Said Bunnie sitting down next to her on her bed. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"No!" Said Hermione, appaled "Never! Why?"  
  
"Well I overheard some girls saying that you were jealous because of Harry and I even though there's nothing going on"  
  
"Oh was it those two over there?" asked Hermione  
  
"yeah," said Bunnie sheepishly  
  
"They have been saying things like that sience our first year, don't worry about it!" said Hermione much happier  
  
"Okay good." Said Bunnie  
  
It was hard for Bunnie to get to sleep that night she would try to make sure that she didn't wake anyone up but she wrote in her diary all about what had happened seince she arrived at Hogwarts. Finally around 2 am she fell asleep.  
  
"Wormtail I have finally found her!" Said a man with red eyes sitting in a chair.  
  
"Who my lord?" Said Wormtail who was crushing stones with his silver hand.  
  
"Bunnie, Bunnie Starz." He said with a mad laugh. "I would never had thought that she would be chosen to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"She's at Hogwarts Wormtail, with Harry Potter! I would have thought that the Minister of Magic and the President so stupid."  
  
"Why do you need the President's daughter my Lord?" Asked Wormtail in a frightened voice.  
  
"You Ignortant fool what have I been teaching you? Crucio!" At that instant Harry and Bunnie woke up with a start. Harry's scar hurting and Bunnie's head hurting. But by the next morning both had forgotten the dream. 


	5. chapters 12 and 13

.  
  
Divination  
  
"I can't believe you two signed up for Divination, again!" Scolded Hermione.  
  
"Ahh," Ron said in his most misty voice possible, "but the fates have informed me that I may actually be able to see something in a crystal ball sometime soon! Oh no Harry, I see a Horrid death in your future, the death is long and slow and quite dragged out!"  
  
"She'd give you an A if you said 'I see Harry Potter squirming on the ground groping around to find his head which is on the ground by his feet'" Laughed Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Bunnie  
  
"Because Professor Trewlaney is a total fake, she's been telling Harry he would die for years!" Laughed Hermione.  
  
"That's funny" Said Bunnie.  
  
"Okay well I got to go study for arithimancy!" Hermione said with a new spring in her step.  
  
"STUDY?! ALREADY? Classes haven't even started yet!" Bunnie cried.  
  
"That's Hermione for you" said Ron smiling.  
  
When it was time for Divination Bunnie grabbed her books her quill and her parchment and went up to the tower.  
  
"Leave your jacket," Said Ron "She never puts the fire out and it gets rather stuffy!"  
  
"Okay let me go put it away" Bunnie walked up to her room and pulled Timmy's cage from under the bed. 'The Eggs!' she thought suddenly. She placed her jacket on top of the cage so that they would stay warm.  
  
"Bye um, Timmy." Said Bunnie desperately thinking of names.  
  
When they reached the North Tower she saw a group of Gryfindors at the trapdoor. A group of girls came up. She looked at them and they barely glanced at her they were all to busy gossiping. All except for one purple haired girl in the back.  
  
"IRIS!" Bunnie yelled running towards her. Iris and Bunnie hugged they were so glad they had a class together.  
  
"Hey Bunnie, this is Marrisa and this is Sara. They're in my Dorm!" Iris walked away from her group to join Harry and Ron.  
  
When they got up into the room it was very hot. There were circular tables around the room and they had 6 seats at each table. At each table there was three crystal balls. Bunnie, Harry, Ron, and Iris all sat down at one. In a few minutes two girls from Ravenclaw came to sit by them.  
  
"I know we have all done Crystal balls before." Said Professor Trewlaney with a glazed look on her face. The fates have informed me that you all did not really see anything in the crystal ball. Well there were a few exeptions." Professor Trewlaney looked at Lavender and Pravati. "So we will try again! You are to try to see something in the crystal ball, hold hands with the person across from you to try to see into the ball." Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Ron was across from Iris and Harry was across from Bunnie.  
  
"I've never even looked into a crystal ball before!" Said Bunnie looking surprised.  
  
"Well noone I know has seen anything in there so don't worry about it." Said Harry.  
  
"Okay lets get started. The book says to first try to see anything in the crystal ball." Harry and Bunnie looked into the sphere for a few minutes. Harry saw nothing.  
  
"Anything Bunnie?" asked Harry.  
  
"Nope nothing."  
  
"Okay it then says to hold hands and look into the ball."  
  
"Whoa Harry are you seeing this?" Asked Bunnie  
  
"I don't know what are you seeing?" Asked Harry surprised that he had seen something.  
  
"It's a man with red eyes." She whispered.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry whispered.  
  
"Yeah." said Bunnie "let's listen." Harry and Bunnie tried to block out all the sound from around them. They could only hear a little of what they were seeing.  
  
"Well it sounds like they are talking about Dental Floss." Said Harry  
  
"Hmm Weird." Said Bunnie. Suddenly the picture changed. The picture was of Bunnie and Harry dancing at a ball. Bunnie's Brown Hair was pulled tight into a bun and was wearing a Blue set of dress robes.  
  
"What's this supposed to mean?" asked Bunnie.  
  
"Hmm. obviously you are going to go to a ball with me." Harry said. "So, want to go?"  
  
"Sure!" said Bunnie. They started gazing into the ball  
  
"Is that Ron?" Asked Harry  
  
"It sure is!" Said Bunnie "and he's dancing with Iris!"  
  
"Oh this is funny!"  
  
"I don't know about her but look at Ron dancing!" laughed Harry "This is too funny" The Ball then changed again. This time he was sitting in a room talking to Ron and Iris came in and dumped eggs on Ron's head and stormed off.  
  
"Whoops! Well we've seen enough I think!" Said Bunnie taking her hands free.  
  
"Yeah that was cool. I wonder if we are the only ones." Said Harry looking around. Ron and Iris were staring into the crystal ball and just sat there finally Ron started laughing and then they broke apart laughing.  
  
"Did you see something funny in the crystal ball dears?" asked Professor Trewlaney.  
  
"Yes Professor, Ron and I saw Harry turning into a bird and then all his feathers fall off!" Said Iris Laughing.  
  
"Hmm. Weasly Wizard Wheezes. 10 points to Gryfindor and 10 for Ravenclaw!" exclaimed Professor Trewlaney.  
  
"Did you see anything really?" asked Harry.  
  
"No!" Iris said Laughing hard.  
  
Potions Class  
  
"Potions is next!" Said Bunnie excitedly  
  
"Why are you excited?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh because I know the teacher who is teaching potions! She's been my teacher for the past 4  
  
years!" Said Bunnie  
  
"Oh she's nice then?" asked Ron hopefully.  
  
"Oh very! She is so nice she has like never taken points away, except from the Slivermoons." Said Bunnie.  
  
"Look we have Potions with the Slytherins. again. Great.." Said Hermione.  
  
"Look it's the Mudblood and her Poor Boyfriend!" Said the familiar voice belonging to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Get in your seats everyone!" Said the Professor. "Good Morning isn't it! Nice day to start classes I think! I am Professor Slozeyfuz. This year we will make and study a few potions the first one will be Polyjuice potions. We don't need to do anything today except get to know each other. Ok well I am Virginia Slozeyfuz from Washington D.C. and I worked at Greenfeilds for 5 years untill this year. Now I want you to say something about yourselves." Draco got up. "I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm Slytherin." Most of the other Slytherins did the same.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and I stink at potions!" Said Harry  
  
"I'm Bunnie Starz and I went to Greenfeilds."  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and I am in arithimancy."  
  
Soon everyone in the room had said something about his or herself.  
  
"Well it seems that our Gryfindors have a lot more creativity then the Slytherins. Well class dismissed and tomorrow bring your cauldrens. 


End file.
